Keeper's Power
by animaniac-aizel012
Summary: Shimizu Yuuka is just your normal average girl who just happens to transfer to Namimori, but when she meets the Vongola, her powers will finally be awaken. Main Pairings: 1827, 8059
1. Prolouge

**Story:** Keeper's Power

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Shimizu Yuuka is just your normal average girl who just happens to transfer to Namimori, but when she meets the Vongola, her powers will finally be awaken.

**Warning:** THIS IS A YAOI FIC. SO THAT MEANS IF YOU'RE A YAOI HATER DO NOT READ. I REPEAT DO NOT READ.

**Pairings:** 1827, 8059, and a little 6927

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only own Yuuka-chan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Location: _Italy_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Timoteo's POV

' Hmm… It's been a while since I heard from them.' I thought as I leaned back in my chair. It had been a month after Tsunayoshi and his friends have been in the future. Ever since they came back Reborn had informed him and Iemitsu the fierce battles they had with Byakuran. Even though he and his guardians won the battle, I can't help but feel worried for them. Surely they've been through some tough training.

I glanced at my table and found a peculiar letter sent by the Vongola Decimo. It was really thoughtful of them to sent him a letter even if they we're still in the midst of healing up. I opened the letter and started to read it. It was in kanji. He was really glad he learned how to read and write Japanese.

_Dear Kyuudaime,_

_How are things there?_

_My friends are still hurt from our battle, but nonetheless we're happy,_

_because we were able to get everyone back to the past. I hope you and Dad are doing_

_okay there. I know this letter's short but what I really wanted to tell is you that you don't_

_need to worry about us. We're really fine. We just need some time to forget the horrible_

_future that we went through you know. But really you don't need to._

_The only thing we need right now is rest._

_- Sawada Tsunayoshi-_

_P.S. My other reason for writing this was because if I didn't write it the next time you'll see me I'll really be in a coffin this time, and it'll all be Reborn's fault. _TTATT

I laughed a bit at his reason. He still hasn't changed. But he's still missing something. Actually both he and his friends are still missing something. I opened the drawer on my left and took out the picture that was hidden underneath a stack of papers.

"I hope _you'll_ be able to draw out their potential."

* * *

Location: _Namimori_

* * *

"REBORN!!!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier today????" Tsuna said as he ran to school with his two best friends.

"You should know by now that I'm your tutor not your personal alarm clock, Dame- Tsuna" he said before leaving.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going back to Mama. I'm still hungry." he shouted at the three.

"I can't believe he still thinks about himself. Come on you guys, let's go we're gonna be la-. " Tsuna was cut-off when he bumped into someone.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry about that. Are you alright?" said the mysterious girl.

"BASTARD!!! How dare you bump into the Tenth?" Gokudera furiously said.

"Maa maa, it was just an accident, right?"

"He's right, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said before Gokudera helped him stood up. "Thank you for your concern…um…what was your name?"

"The name's Shimizu Yuuka, but you can call me Yuuka. And you are?"

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends call me Tsuna. This is Yamamoto and this is Gokudera-kun." he pointed to his friends.

"It's very nice to meet you three. Well I gotta get going then. I 'm gonna be late for school. See you guys later." she said before running off.

"What did she mean she said 'see you later'?" Yamamoto asked.

"Baka. She was wearing the Namimori girl's uniform. That means she studies at Namimori Middle School." Gokudera yelled.

"Speaking of Namimori, we better hurry or we'll have to face Hibari-san's wrath again."

******

_Homeroom_

******

"Class, we have a new student today. She came all the way from London to study here. Isn't that great?" the teacher said aloud. Then murmurs were starting to spread.

"_**Eh? A European? Do you think she'll be able to understand us?"**_

"_**I don't know but I do hope she's cute to date."**_

" _**Eww. You guys are such weirdoes. She's a girl not a bitch."**_

" _**Yeah. I just wish she'll be cool to be with, right Kyoko?"**_

"_**Mmmhmm."**_

"All right. All right. Settle down class. Okay, you can come in now." the teacher gestured to bring her in.

A girl with long beautiful black flowing hair, came from the door. Her eyes were as black as an Obsidian. But she was too short to be a European.

Everyone was shocked. She was more than what they're expecting. She was beautiful. Much beautiful than their school's idol. But the people who were more shocked by the new student was Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. They never thought they'd be able to see her this soon.

"Hi! My name's Shimizu Yuuka. Yoroshiku." she smiled.

"Okay. If everyone would like to ask her a question, ask away." the teacher said before he sat comfortably on his chair.

"_**Yuuka-chan, can you speak Japanese?"**_

"_**How come you're shorter than an average European?"**_

"_**Do you have a boyfriend."**_

"_**Would you like to go on a date with me?"**_

"_**How'd you get your skin to be so smooth?"**_

"_**What subject do you excel on most?"**_

"_**Do you need someone to tour you around the school?"**_

"One at a time. She can't answer your questions all at once." he scolded them.

"Don't worry it's fine I can answer all of them." she smiled at the teacher. "Now let's see, yes I can speak Japanese. I can also speak French, German, Italian, English, Filipino, and Chinese. I'm short because my parents are both Japanese, not Europeans. No, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm sorry but I won't date you. I use moisturizing cream every night before I go to bed. My favorite subjects are Math and Science, but I excel in home economics. Hmmm… a tour? Of course! I would love a tour of your school."

"So Miss Shimizu, who would you want to be your tour guide?" the teacher asked.

"…I pick Tsuna."

"EEEHHHH?!?! Me?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Since you're the first person that I met ever since I transferred here, I feel that it should be you."

"So it's settled. Sawada you'll be Shimizu's tour guide after class. Do you understand?"

"H-Hai." he sighed. He had a feeling that it's going to be a really _long_ day.

* * *

animaniac-aizel012: Hope you guys like my first fanfic. If you find any errors in my fic please tell me, and please give me advice on my next chapter. Please review :3


	2. New friendship begins

animaniac-aizel012: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it took long. I was too busy with school lately. Before anything else I would like you to meet Sapphire. She's going to be my co-author from now on so be nice to her okay.

Sapphire: …You woke me up in 3am for_ this?????_

animaniac-aizel012: C'mon say it. We already rehearsed this a few times. SAY IT!!!!

Sapphire: Fine. animaniac-aizel012 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. She only owns Yuuka-chan. There, _happy??_

animaniac-aizel012: Very. Now ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

* * *

When the introduction was finished, Yuuka managed to catch up with her lessons in class, even though she just slept the whole day. Most of her classmates were surprised especially Tsuna. Whenever the teacher wakes Yuuka to answer his question, she would always stretch and walk towards the board, answers the question half-asleep, and walk back to her desk to sleep through the whole lecture. Tsuna decided to wake her up when their classes ended.

"Yuuka-chan, wake up. Classes are over already. Wake up." Tsuna said as he tried to wake her. Fortunately for him, Yuuka isn't a heavy sleeper.

"Nngghhh…Tsuna? Is that you? What time is it?"

"It's already 5o'clock. You slept ever since class started."

"WHAT?!? Why didn't you wake me up around lunch?"

"I did, 20 times actually. But you kept saying that you weren't hungry." Tsuna said, but then he heard Yuuka's stomach grumbled.

"Don't worry. I brought you food, since I knew this was gonna happen." he handed her a melon bread and a box of grape juice.

"..Thanks. Where's Gokudera and Yamamoto, by the way." she said before she started to eat her food.

"I already told them to go without me, because I wanted to wake you up."

"Sorry you had to do that for me." she said after she finished her food.

"It's alright. Now come on let's go, before Hibari-san catches us here."Tsuna gestured her to follow him.

"Hold on, didn't you agree to tour me around your school, and who is this Hibari?"

"I know I promised you, but can't we do it tomorrow? If Hibari-san catches us inside the school grounds he'll definitely beat the crap out of us." Tsuna said as they walked a bit faster. But when they turned around the corner, they saw a really pissed off prefect glaring at them.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you still doing here in the school grounds?" Hibari said, then he turned his eyes to a girl he had never seen before. "..And who is she?"

"Hi. My name's Shimizu Yuuka. Pleasure to meet you." she grinned.

"Y-Yuuka-chan. You really shouldn't do that."

"Eh? But why?"

"How dare you speak to me in that tone, herbivore? I'll bite you to death." After that said, Hibari took out his tonfas and tried to hit her, but because of her fast reflexes she was able to dodge his attack easily.

"Hmmm...You're pretty good for a girl."

"Thanks."

"…But not good enough for me." Hibari lunged another attack at her, which almost hit Yuuka in the face.

"That was close. You're not too bad yourself skylark. Now it's my turn to strike. Take this." she said before tried to punch Hibari. But he was able to block the attack. Just then Yuuka's smile turned into mischievous smirk. She knew Hibari would block her attack, because he did that his front was left wide open. Before Hibari could move Yuuka kicked him so hard he crashed right into the wall.

"HI-HIBARI-SAN!!!!" Tsuna ran quickly to his side.

'_Hmm??_' the smirk never left her.

"Hibari-san, are you alright? Say something." Tsuna worriedly said, but he didn't budge at all.

"No worries Tsuna, skylark's just unconscious from his crash. He'll wake up in a few hours. Now c'mon let's go home."

"We can't just leave him here. Let's get him to the reception room."

"Okay, when you said _we_ you meant you, right?"

"YUUKA!!!" Tsuna shouted.

"…Fine." she sighed before she grabbed one of Hibari's arms to help Tsuna carry him to the said room.

A few minutes later of carrying the prefect they reached the reception room.

" We should place him here Yuuka." they gently lowered him into the couch.

"Finally, we can go home now, right Tsuna? ... Tsuna?" she stretched before turning around to look at his friend, who was still staring the prefect's sleeping form.

'_Is he blushing? This day just keeps getting better and better?_' she inwardly smirk.

"Tsuna. It's time to go home now. Our parents will get worried if we stay too long here."

".. Huh?..Oh. Alright, but you still have to apologize to him the very next time we see him, okay?"

"Aww… no fair. You're no fun you know that." she pouted.

***********

_In the streets of Namimori_

***********

"I guess this is my stop then."

"Wait a minute, you live here?" Tsuna's eyes widened.

" Yeah. Is there a problem?" she cocked her head a little.

"N-no. Nothing wrong. It's just that, I didn't know that we're going to be neighbors."

"You're the ones next door. That's so cool. We're going to be the best of friends in no time." she smiled.

" But if we're neighbors, why did you came from the other way earlier?"

"About that, while I was walking to school. I got a little lost so I went around in circles for an hour until I bumped into you guys and saw the school." Tsuna sweat dropped, but then something popped into his head.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come with me and my friends tomorrow to you know… hangout."

"Sure. I'll meet you guys tomorrow in the shopping district. Sound good?" Tsuna nodded in agreement.

" Well, I better go inside. See you Yuuka." Tsuna said before walking back to his house.

"See ya." she waved at him goodbye. But just when Yuuka reached the door she felt a presence watching her from behind.

"I know you're there. Show yourself." she turned to look around for someone who might be watching at her. Then her eyes caught someone near the planter.

"Who are you? And what kind of relationship do you have with Tsuna?" an infant with a fedora hat asked.

"What a cute little baby!! What's your name?"

"You didn't answer my questions." Reborn got a bit annoyed at the remark, and made Leon transform into a gun.

"Whoa. I know chameleons change colors, but changes into weapons. That's so awesome!!" Now Reborn got really annoyed. So he pulled the trigger. Lucky for Yuuka she was able to dodge the bullet that was aiming for her head.

" Nice reflexes. No one has ever dodged them before." Reborn smirked.

"Thanks."

"NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!"

"Alright, alright. My name is Shimizu Yuuka, but people call me Yuuka. Tsuna's my very first friend ever since I arrived here. That enough?"

"It was more than enough. Thank you." Leon changed back and both him and Reborn head back to the house. '_With strength like hers, she might be good enough to join Tsuna's family'_

"HEY!! You didn't tell me _your_ name."

" The name's Reborn, the greatest hit man tutor in the world." he smirked before closing the door.

"…. What a weird kid."

* * *

animaniac-aizel012: Hey you guys. How's Chapter 2? It's really boring isn't it. I just hope I didn't make anyone OOC.

Sapphire: Read and review please. _Now can I sleep?_

animaniac-aizel012: … FINE YOU CAN F***IN' SLEEP!!!!!


	3. Fun in the Amusement Park

animaniac-aizel012: HELLO, PEOPLE!!! I'M BACK AND I'M READY FOR ACTION. I AM REALLY HYPER COZ TODAY I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU, PEOPLE OF THIS UNIVERSE AND PEOPLE WHO CAME FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE, ABOUT THIS NEW , IT'S ALL ABO— *faints*

Sapphire: *puts tranquilizer down* Sorry about her.. um.. deranged state. You see she just had coffee today, so she's really moody. I've been chasing her for over 2 hours now. But anyway, I'll be taking her place today. I'm gonna start this by saying thank you to the people who reviewed in Chapter 1 and 2. It really made us happy to see at least 1 or 2 reviews in one chapter. Okay, since that's done, it's time for this week's fic.

Disclaimer: animaniac-aizel012 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

For once everything seemed peaceful in the Sawada residence. No explosions, no crying. Yes everything was quiet but that was until - KICK- " OI, REBORN!!! WHY'D THE HELL YOU DID THAT FOR. IT'S A SUNDAY. IT MEANS NO SCHOOL TODAY."

"Dame- Tsuna, you're a thousand years too early to yell at me." Tsuna earned another kick from Reborn, which made him land on the floor.

" Ite ite.."

"Now go get change. I already picked out your clothes." Reborn pointed to the orange hoodie and the pair of blue jeans placed on top of his desk.

" Hey, why do I have to go out today. Am I gonna do some kind of training again?"

" Baka. Didn't you promise Yuuka that she's going to 'hangout' with you and your friends today?"

" EEEEEHHHHH?!?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? "

" As the next heir, you should remember your promises especially when it concerns your subordinates.

" Subordinates? Wait. Are you saying you want Yuuka to be part of the mafia?"

" Of course.. well.. that is until gained some information about her."

" Why?"

" Because of her skills and reflexes, she is suitable to be in the Vongola, but also, because of that reason she might be from a rival family whose mission is to assassinate the soon to be boss of the Vongola." Reborn's voice suddenly darkened a bit.

" Reborn…" Tsuna got worried.

" Just get dressed, before I eat your breakfast." Reborn said before leaving the room.

************

Namimori Shopping District

************

"… I can't believe that Reborn wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to eat my breakfast." Tsuna sighed.

" TSUNA-SAAAAN!!!!! OVER HERE." a familiar voice said.

" Eh? Minna." Tsuna smiled before he ran to his friends.

" Ohayou, Jyuudaime."

" Morning, Tsuna."

" Ohayou, Sawada."

" Boss."

" Tsuna-san!! It must be fate that brought us here together."

" Good morning, Tsuna- kun."

" Sorry I'm late, I overslept again." Tsuna bowed his head apologetically.

" D-Don't worry Jyuudaime, it's completely understandable." Gokudera said.

" So where should we go, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

" Hmmm… I don't know, actually, how about you guys?"

" Haru has an idea." everyone to turned to Haru. " Haru thinks we should all go to th—" she was then cut-off by a familiar person.

" TSUNA!!!"

" Huh? Yuuka?"

" Ohayou Tsuna. Sorry I'm late. I got lost again."

" No, it's alright. At least you came."

" Hahi? Are you Tsuna-san's girlfriend? Haru's heart is completely broken." Haru said before she started to cry.

" Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend. He's just my next door neighbor." she cocked her head.

" Next door neighbor? Then you're not his girlfriend?" Haru started to calm down.

"That's right." she cheekily smiled.

" I'm really sorry. My name's Haru desu."

" It's fine. My name's Yuuka. And you three are?"

" … My name's Chrome."

" MY NAME'S SASAGAWA RYOHEI, TO THE EXTREME!!!"

" And I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, Yoroshiku."

" It's a pleasure to meet you. So Tsuna where are we all going?"

" I don't know. But I think Haru has an idea."

" Hahi! Haru almost forgot. Haru thinks that we should all go to the amusement park."

" Cool!! I've never gone to an amusement park before."

*********

The amusement park

*********

" WOW!! So this is what an amusement park looks like." her eyes were gleaming with happiness.

" You've never gone to an amusement park before?"

" Mmmhmm. Ever since I was a kid, I've never went to anywhere exciting. I was always being home schooled by my mom, because when I was around five I had asthma, so I wasn't able to go anywhere, where there's a lot of people."

"…That was the saddest story ever desu."

"No it's alright. My asthma's gone 3 years ago. What I really want to do now is to hang out with you guys."

" Then it's decided. We're going to show Yuuka-chan a great time today." Kyoko said with everyone agreeing on what she said.

" So where should we go first?" Yuuka asked.

" I know. Why don't we go to the…"

After minutes of going to a lot of rides, they chose to go to the new installed roller coaster ride. The _Demon Coaster_. Just the sound of its name makes ordinary people shiver in fear. But since Tsuna's friends are far from ordinary they decided to go on that ride.

" Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan. Are you two sure you don't want to go?"

" Yeah. I'm kinda afraid of heights, you know." Tsuna half- lied. It's not that he's afraid of heights, he just didn't like roller coasters that much.

" …And Mukuro-sama said he wanted to talk Boss privately."

" Me?" Tsuna pointed to himself. Chrome just nodded her head.

" There's no f*****n way I'm letting that bastard talk to the Tenth." Gokudera shouted.

" Maa maa. Maybe this time Muruko wanted to be friends with us."

" Yeah right. Like hell I'll believe that, yakyuu- baka."

" It could happen, you know."

" I already told you it's impossible. Maybe your head's just too thick to understand that."Gokudera yelled some more.

'What's this? More yaoi goodness? It's official, I _love_ this place.' She inwardly smirked like a Cheshire cat.

" Okay then. How about you, Yuuka-chan? Do you wanna come with us?"

" Huh? …N- No thanks. I'm … still a little dizzy from the last ride." With that said, Kyoko and the others. ' Besides, I want to do a little snooping around.'

"… Boss. This way please." Chrome said before he dragged Tsuna to the back of the restroom.

' I guess that's my queue.' she thought before she started to follow them. She hid in the bushes so she wouldn't be noticed by the two.

" So Mukuro, What do you want to talk about?" Tsuna said with a serious face. Just then a shroud of mist suddenly appeared, and replaced Chrome with Mukuro.

" Kufufu, It's good to see you again, _Tsunayoshi_." Mukuro said with a _very_ seductive tone.

" M-Mukuro… W-What do you want?" Tsuna blushed and took a step back, but unfortunately his back hit the wall. Mukuro smirked at this, so he took a step forward.

" What I want? Isn't it obvious? The one I want is _you_…" he said before his face got closer to Tsuna's.

' Oh no. This is bad. This is _very_ bad. That bastard's about to kiss Tsuna. I have to do something.' she gritted her teeth.

Mukuro was about to place a lust filled kiss on Tsuna, but he was interrupted when suddenly….

" Tsuna, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. C' mon I think Kyoko and the others are almost done with the ride." She said before she took Tsuna's arm and lead them back to their friends, leaving Mukuro fuming in irritation. But before he could switch back with Chrome, he swore he saw Yuuka glaring at him.

' Does that girl like _my_ Tsunayoshi? Then if she wants a fight, I'll give her a **war**.'

* * *

Sapphire: I know, the ending sucks. But this is what Aizel and I could think of as an ending for this chapter. Read & review please…. Oh and I almost forgot, if you guys would want to give suggestions for our next chapter, please do so. We would really appreciate it if you did.

animaniac-aizel012: ..W-What happened is it over? Did I miss my introduction to this chapter? Please don't tell me it's over.

Sapphire: Okay, then I won't tell you that you _did_ miss it.

animaniac-aizel012: WHAT?!?!?! * faints again from depression*


	4. Questions and Answers

animaniac-aizel012: *_** sits in emo corner **_*

Sapphire: Come on, Aizel. It was just only one chapter. Don't go emo on me now. I promise it will never happen again. (_unless you drink more coffee… _)

animaniac-aizel012: Leave me alone. I'm too depressed. :C

Sapphire: Hmph. Fine, I'll just introduce today's chapter instead of a mental emo, such as yourself.

animaniac-aizel012: * _**eye twitches **_*

Sapphire: Okay guys, in this chapter Yuuka wi— *_** gets pushed away by Aizel **_*

animaniac-aizel012: Yuuka will ask about Tsuna's love life, and Reborn will find something very interesting about her personal files.

Sapphire: …I'm glad that you're all happy now, but why the hell did you push me?

animaniac-aizel012: for calling me a mental emo XP

Sapphire: You are so going to get it someday. Just you wait.

animaniac-aizel012: Yeah, yeah. Okay everyone, it's time for today's chappie.

Disclaimer: Aizel does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, she only owns Yuuka- chan.

* * *

**************

_Amusement Park_

**************

" Yuuka thanks a lot for pulling me away from him. I was almost ki— " Tsuna stopped and blushed madly.

" Almost _what_? " she teased.

" N-Nothing. Nothing at all." he blushed even more at the remark.

" … Tsuna, may I ask you something?" her face suddenly darkened.

" S-Sure… " Tsuna got worried. From the tone of her voice, she sounded dead serious.

" Well, you see— " she was cut- off when the both of them saw their friends coming out of the ride.

" Tsuna- san!! " Haru shouted, even though her legs were still limping from the coaster.

" Minna- san. How was it? Did you have fun? " they both ran towards them.

" IT WAS THE MOST EXTREME RIDE EVER!!!!! LET'S GO AGAIN!!!" Ryohei shouted.

" Okay!!" Kyoko and Haru both acquiesced.

" I think you guys should go without us this time. Gokudera's looking a little … green" Yamamoto pointed to Gokudera, who was about to puke everything out.

" … I- I don't need any help from you, y- yakyuu- baka." he said as he tried to stand up properly.

" Maa maa, let's just get you to the nearest restroom already." Yamamoto smiled, which made Gokudera blush a little. Unfortunately, Yuuka saw it and smirked.

' _Wow. These guys are way too obvious._ '

* * *

*********

_Sawada Residence_

*********

" Are? Dino- kun, what brings you here? " Nana said. Apparently she was busy cooking, until someone knocked on their door.

" I'm sorry for the intrusion, Mama. I'm here to see my little brother and Reborn."

" Well Tsu- kun's out with his friends, but Reborn- chan's upstairs though. "

" Arigatou, Mama. " Dino flashed a smile, before going up to Tsuna's room.

" Tsu- kun really has a lot of cute friends with him. " she chuckled lightly.

Reborn was sipping his espresso when a knock came from Tsuna's bedroom door. " Come in." Reborn said, setting down his cup.

" Reborn, here's the information you needed about Shimizu Yuuka." Dino said. "… But I still don't get why you need some info about her. She's just a normal girl… who happens to be on the top of her class … and who apparently won a lot of medals and trophies in the martial arts." Dino slapped his forehead for being stupid to actually not notice why.

" … Hmm?"

" Eh? What is it? " Dino asked curiously.

" No wonder she's good. " Reborn smirked. " She got her talents from _her_… "

" What are you talking about? Talents from who? "

" Dino…"

" … "

" You know a lot of genius hitmans, am I right? "

" Yeah? "

" But did you know the one who was nicknamed the Black Rose? "

* * *

************

_Afternoon in Namimori Streets_

************

" See you guys tomorrow. " Tsuna waved at them goodbye, before they went their separate ways home. " So Yuuka, what did you want to ask me about? "

" Huh? Oh I almost forgot about that." she laughed lightly. " I was going to ask if you have a crush on someone."

' _And it better not be that creep, Mukuro. _' she thought.

" M-My crush? I- I don't think I should tell you." he nervously said.

" Please. I promise it'll be our little secret."

" Okay… Well my crush is the Namimori school idol."

" And who would that be? "

" K- Kyoko-chan."

" … Sasagawa Kyoko? … I don't see it." she cocked her head in confusion. " Er… I mean, I just don't sense that kind of feeling you have for her. But I do have a theory on why you think you feel that way for her."

" Really? What is it? "

" I think that you think you have a _crush _on her because she's your first friend who's a girl, right? Or maybe, you just want to be like the other guys in the school. "

" Huh? What do you mean by that? "

" What I mean is that your just using Kyoko just to be like them, am I correct? "

" … "

" Oh no … I'm really really sorry if I offended you. It was just my opinion, please don't take it seriously. I was just … I'm so sorry." she bowed her head apologetically.

" N-No it's fine. How about you, do you have a crush on someone? " he asked the same question.

" Not at the moment. I still prefer to be single. Well, at least until I turn eighteen years old. " she cheekily grinned. " … Hey, there's my house. Do you want to come inside for dinner? "

" Sure… " Tsuna said. When the both of them went inside, Tsuna was suddenly kicked by a familiar infant.

" Re- Reborn, what the heck are you doing here?!? " Tsuna screamed.

" Talking to Yuuka's mother. What else do you think I'm doing here? Now come on let's go home."

" Eh? You guys aren't gonna stay for dinner? " Yuuka complained.

" Sorry, but Dame- Tsuna and I need to go now. " With that said, the two of them left her house.

" Reborn. What were you and Yuuka's mother talking about anyway? " Tsuna asked.

" I'll tell you later. Right now I'm hungry, so hurry up Dame- Tsuna." he kicked Tsuna in the head, which made him land on the hard concrete.

" What is it with you, kicking me today? "

* * *

animaniac-aizel012: Well that's it for now. Sorry it's short, and I'm sorry I couldn't post this earlier this week. I was busy with my exams.

Sapphire: Yeah right. You just spent 30 minutes reading and then you slept for more than 12 hours, when you could have just type after reading.

animaniac-aizel012: HEY!! Don't judge me. At least I finished this today. My head still hurts from our practice for our variety show.

Sapphire: Variety show? You mean production numbers, hosting? That kind of stuff?

animaniac-aizel012: That's right. My classmates and I need to practice because it's like a contest between the three sections of the second year.

Sapphire: I guess it's kinda cool. ^ - ^

animaniac-aiel012: Read and review everyone. :P


	5. The Black Rose

animaniac-aizel012: Hello readers, and hello world!!! Finally, Chapter 5's updated. It's been a long time since I've updated this.

Sapphire: Aizel, it's been only 8 days. It can be considered a long time if it's around two to three _months_.

animaniac-aizel012: Hey, for me it's been forever!! School's really taken a lot out of me. Good news is that I got a lot of high scores in my tests. I was really nervous, I thought I was gonna get lower than an 80. Man, if I got that kind of score, I won't be able to use the computer for maybe a month. I CAN'T HANDLE THAT, YOU KNOW!!!!

Sapphire: Sheesh. I just said it was only eight days. I don't give a damn about your problems nor do I even care how you do in your school. My only concern right now is what I'm gonna eat later. I'm getting hungry.

animaniac-aizel012: Are food, sleep, and torture you care about?

Sapphire: … Yeah. Pretty much.

animaniac-aizel012: You're unbelievable. Let's just get on with this. I'm getting a major case of headache. Can you get me my aspirin?

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own anything in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She only owns Yuuka.

* * *

********

_Sawada Residence_

********

It was already 1:30 am. in Namimori. The streets are already quiet. The streets lights glowed above the streets, one every twenty feet on both sides. Usually around this time everyone were already asleep. Well that is, except for a certain brunette. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he had to triple his homework as a punishment for bailing on his training with Reborn.

" Finally, I'm done. Now I can get some sleep." But before he could even lie down, he was almost shot by his own home tutor. " REBORN!! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW?!? "

" Dame- Tsuna. You can't sleep just yet. Weren't you going to ask me something? "

" Ask you something? " Tsuna looked confused.

" For Pete's sake, about Yuuka's mom _remember_? How stupid can you get? … Wait don't answer. I already know " Tsuna just sweat dropped.

" _Sorry_. I almost forgot about that. Reborn why were you talking to Yuuka's mom, anyway? She isn't tied to the mafia."

" That's what you think." Reborn smirked.

" Wait a minute. You mean she's a Mafioso, too? How's that possible?"

" Too? Does that mean you finally agreed on being the next Vongola boss?"

" OF COURSE NOT!! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL, I'M GONNA BE PART OF THE MAFIA!! "

" Alright alright. Let me start at the beginning. You see… "

**^v^v^v^** Flashback **^v^v^v^**

" _But did you know the one who was nicknamed the Black Rose? " Reborn asked._

" _The Black Rose? No I don't know anyone with that kind of name before."_

" _That's no surprise . The Black Rose usually completes her missions in secret. She was a very skilled assassin, who only serves under the Ninth. All of her missions were always perfect. She always makes sure to never leave a trace behind or leave an evidence on the target."_

" _Is that even possible? "_

" _Of course it is. She uses Death Dusts."_

" _Death Dusts?"_

" _It's a skill where you use colorless powder to kill a target. The powder sips into the target's bloodstream, so instead of killing that person outside, she kills him in the inside, so his subordinates might think he committed suicide. One of her favorites was the poison, because it was easier to make."_

" _Make? You mean to tell me that they were homemade?"_

" _Correct."_

" _And would you mind telling me how you knew about her? I mean you were the one who said she works in secret. Oh, and one more thing. What does she have to do with Yuuka?"_

" _The Black Rose, is Yuuka's mother. And I know her, because she's my ex- girlfriend."_

" _EEEEHH?!?! You're ex?"_

" _Dino, you're starting to act just like Tsuna now. And yes, she was my girlfriend. I met her when the Ninth gave us a mission in Paraguay." Reborn said before walking towards the door._

" _Oi. Reborn, where are you going?" _

" _Isn't it obvious. I'm going to talk to her. I want to know why she suddenly disappeared eighteen years ago. Wanna come? "_

" _No thanks. My flight's in two hours. Tell Tsuna I said hi though." Dino said before leaving the house._

_A few minutes later. Reborn arrived at the Shimizu Residence. He knocked on the door, and expected that Yuuka's mother will be the one to answer._

" _Yes, who is it? Are? Reborn, is that really you? You haven't change a bit. Come inside I'll make you some tea." she smiled._

_Once they were inside, she led Reborn to their kitchen. Somehow she knew what Reborn came for._

" _Take a seat, Reborn ." He sat on the chair and looked at her. She had black short hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile. She was still the same, just like before._

" _Here you go. A nice cup tea. Drink up."_

" _I'm not going to drink this."_

" _Why not? Don't you like what I make?"_

" _That's because you put poison in this drink." Reborn smirked._

" _Hmmm? I guess you're skills haven't gone bad ever since I left." she smirked in return._

" _Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why did you left? You still have potential to be an assassin."_

" _I left because I got bored of being an assassin. That's why I tried to live a normal life in London with my daughter."_

" _Then why did you came here? I know that you know that the Tenth generation Vongola Boss lives here."_

" _I came here for two reasons, actually."_

" _And those are?"_

" _Well one: I want Yuuka to join the Vongola Family."_

" _And what makes you so sure she's good enough to be in Tsuna's Family?"_

" _Don't play dumb with me Reborn. I saw you and Yuuka yesterday. She dodged your shot, remember?"_

" _Fine. But tell me, does Yuuka know anything about the Mafia yet?"_

" _No. I want her to know about the Mafia without my help. Besides, she was the one who said she wanted adventure."_

"_Fine. I'll ask Tsuna to recruit Yuuka."_

" _Ask?"_

" _I mean I'll __**force**__ Tsuna to recruit her, whether he likes it or not."_

" _Thank you."_

" _But…"_

" _What is it?"_

" _What's your second reason?"_

" _I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. It's a secret between me and the Ninth." her face changed to a dark one._

**^v^v^v **Flashback Ended ^v^v^v

" … And that's where you came in." Reborn finished.

" I didn't know Yuuka's mom was that strong."

" That's why tomorrow you will recruit Yuuka in your Family tom ask her as strong as her mom."

" T- Tomorrow?"

" Well actually later since it's already four am. It's a good thing I already slept. "

" … But I didn't."

* * *

********

_Namimori School_

********

It was lunch time, and a lot of Tsuna's male classmates were whispering something. Tsuna couldn't make out what they were saying, until Yamamoto and Gokudera walked towards him.

" Yo, Tsuna. Did you hear about today?" Yamamoto said.

" N-No. What's so special about today?"

" It's because today's the day when the girls give what they made at Home economics to the guys."

" Really?" Tsuna excitedly said.

' Maybe Kyoko- chan will give me one.' he thought. ' … But, do I like her or did I really just use her to be like the others?'

" Look the girls are here." one of the students said before the girls opened the door revealing lots of different colored cake.

" Here you go Tsuna- kun." Kyoko handed him a strawberry shortcake.

" A- Arigatou." Tsuna took a bite. But somehow he wasn't happy. He still feels depressed about what Yuuka said to him yesterday.

" Hmm? How about you Yuuka? Who are you going to give the cake to?" one of the girls said.

" Actually, I don't want to give this to anyone. I'm really sure that you wouldn't like it." Yuuka nervously said.

" How about you give it to Mochida. He might like it"

" N-No thanks."

" C'mon Yuuka-chan, please." Mochida said.

" Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." she gave up and gave him the cake. But when Mochida took a bite, he fainted.

" I'm actually not really good at cooking. That's why I didn't want to give him that." she bowed apologetically at him.

" Wow. I guess little miss perfect, isn't so perfect after all." one of the obviously jealous girls teased. Yuuka felt her heart shatter.

" Hey. I bet you that she doesn't even know how to boil water." her classmates laughed except for Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna. Tsuna was actually very pissed off at what the others were saying at his friend.

" I- I forgot something in my locker. I'll be right back." Yuuka smiled bitterly and ran away from the classroom. She looked like she was about to cry.

" Yuuka! Wait. " Tsuna ran after her.

" What's this? Dame- Tsuna and her? They're perfect for each other. Both of them are failures." Gokudera snapped when he heard someone badmouthing at his boss. Fortunately for them, Yamamoto held back Gokudera from throwing dynamites at them.

* * *

******

_The Rooftop_

******

" Yuuka. You in here?"

" T- Tsuna, what are you doing here?" she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" I figured you were here, since this is a nice place for you to cry."

" C- Cry? What are you talking about? I wasn't … crying."

" Yuuka. Don't lie to me. I can still see the tears from your eyes."

" Fine. I was crying. They're right anyway. I'm a failure." Tsuna clenched his fist. He couldn't believe his friend was saying that about herself.

" You're not a failure. And you shouldn't listen to them. They're wrong. I think you're nice, smart, and really tough."

" Thanks Tsuna. That really helped a lot." she smiled.

" Oi, Tsuna. Isn't there anything else you need to talk to her about?" a voice suddenly popped out.

" R- Reborn!? Where did you came from."

" I used the door where else?" both of them sweat dropped.

" Ask her already. We don't have all day."

" But."

" No buts, Tsuna. Tell her already or _else_."

" Okay." Tsuna sighed. " Yuuka would you like to join my Family?"

" You're family? We aren't blood related. Are we?"

" No we're not. What I mean to say is, would you like to join the Mafia?"

" … No way."

" Okay then. I guess I better get back to class." Tsuna said.

" Wait. You didn't let me finish." she grabbed Tsuna's arm.

" Eh?"

" I was gonna say that there's no way I'm gonna be in the mafia … if it's just a game. But if it's real, count me in, _Boss_." she cheekily grinned.

" Are you serious? You want to be in my Family?"

" Of course. There's not much excitement around here, anyway."

" Now that that's settled. You two better go back. Lunch's almost over." Reborn smirked.

" C'mon Tsuna let's go. I'm feeling a little sleepy again. Good thing it's Math. I usually get 100 in that subject. So that means I can sleep through the whole lecture."

* * *

animaniac-aizel012: SAPPHIRE WHERE THE HECK ARE THOSE ASPIRINS?!

Sapphire: In the medicine cabinet where else.

animaniac-aizel012: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GAVE THEM TO ME??

Sapphire: You only asked me if I _can_ get you those. I can, but I didn't say I will. I'm going to sleep now, so you better not wake me up.

animaniac-aizel012: She is such a pain in the neck. Well, read and review everyone. Until the next chapter.


	6. Varia Negotiation

animaniac-aizel012: I'm back, minna-san. I would like to say thank you to _Aya-chan~_, for reviewing my last chapter. When I read her comment, I actually kinda agree with her, when she thought Tsuna and Yuuka will make a good pair. But to tell you guys the truth, it's still gonna be an 1827 and 8059 fic. The romance is going to start when they're in Italy.

Sapphire: Hey, keep it down. I'm trying to watch T.V here.

animaniac-aizel012: And _I'm_ trying to explain my fic _here_.

Sapphire: Then why don't you just tell them that Yuuka and Tsuna are like that because he— ***gets cut off by Aizel ***

animaniac-aizel012: Hey don't tell them.

Sapphire: Don't tell them what?

animaniac-aizel012: Don't play dumb with me, bitch. You were about to say that Tsuna and Yuuka are like that because Tsuna resembles Yuuka's dead twin brother…. oops.

Sapphire: *** smirks *** Ha. Who's a dumb bitch now? You just told them a part of your useless fic.

animaniac-aizel012: First of all. I am not dumb nor am I a bitch, unlike you. Second. My fic is not useless. And third. _**You**_ were the one who made me tell them.

Sapphire: Hey, I didn't finish my sentence. You finished it on your own. XP

animaniac-aizel012: WHY YOU!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS._** * takes out Dino's whips***_

Sapphire: Oi. W-Where did y-you get that? *** smirk fades away ***

animaniac-aizel012: This? I _borrowed_ this from Dino. Yeah, borrowed, that's the word. *** smirks ***

Sapphire: Okay minna-san. While I run and hide from Ms. Mental Emo here, you guys read this chapter. See ya. *** runs off ***

animanizc-aizel012: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!

Disclaimer: Aizel doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She only owns, Yuuka-chan. But if she did own KHR, she'll make Tsuna confess to Hibari in front of the whole student body.

* * *

*******

_The Next Day_

*******

" Would anyone like to answer the question? Anyone? " the teacher asked. As usual, no one didn't answer him. " Sawada Tsunayoshi. Since you weren't listening to me, why don't you answer it."

" The answer is…" he stood up. The reason why Tsuna was daydreaming was because of Yuuka. He still couldn't believe that his friend, a girl, wanted to be part of a Mafia. But he was also wondering what kind of Flame she's got. Or what weapon she'll be using. His world's really turned upside down.

" Sawada, don't just stand there. Answer the question. " the teacher was really getting impatient. " … This is the easiest question I've ever given you. Yet you can't answer it. " he was about nag more at Tsuna when a knock came from the door. " Y-Yes come in."

When the door opened, Tsuna went wide- eyed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why were _they_ at his school?

" Ohayou, Boss." she turned to look at Tsuna and bowed.

" Oi Vongola, what do you want with us now? " Ken and Chikusa followed after Chrome came in.

" Bastards, what are you doing here? " Gokudera stood up and readied the dynamites in his hands.

" Maa maa. Maybe they're just here to visit us." Yamamoto put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

" Don't touch me yakyuu- baka." he pushed him away as he tried to hide his blush. But that still didn't go unnoticed by Yuuka.

' These guys really look cute together.' she laughed a bit.

" Boss, why did you summon us for?"

" Summon you? Why would I do that? There's no reason for me to— REBORN!! I bet this is all your doing."

" Sawada, who are these people?" both the teacher and the other students stared at him.

" They're just.. um.. acquaintances." he said, trying not to make Ken and Chikusa offended.

" Who the heck told you we're friends, Vongola." Ken furiously said.

" Ken, he said acquaintances. It's different from the word friends. You should really read a dictionary. You should also take a shower. You need one" Chikusa corrected him.

" I just took a shower 3 weeks ago, Kaki- pii."

' I can't believe he hasn't showered for that long. ' Tsuna thought.

" Ciaossu. " Reborn showed up dressed like a lawyer.

" REBORN!!! Why did you call the Kokuyo gang? And why now? We still have classes, you know." Tsuna said before receiving a kick from him.

" Dame- Tsuna, of course I still know you have classes. "

" Then why? "

" Do you still remember Mukuro's apprentice? "

" Apprentice? Yeah, I remember him. His name's Fran, right? "

" Correct. The reason I called them here is to have a negotiation with the Varia, about having Fran on their squad while Mukuro is still in the Vendicare Prison. "

" Why didn't you tell me earlier? " Tsuna argued. But then something happened.

" VOOOOOOIIIIIIII!!!!! " someone burst through the window. " We're here for the deal, you brats. "

" That's why I didn't tell you. They're already here. " Reborn smirked.

" Ushishishi. What's this about a new member? " Bel said.

" You'll know about it in the reception room. Let's go." Reborn said.

" But Reborn, what if…"

" Don't worry Tsuna, I already gained permission from Hibari. So you, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Yuuka get there before I have to make you go there myself."

" M- Matte Reborn- san. Why does this girl have to come with us? " Gokudera asked in confusion.

" Hey, I have a name you know. " Yuuka stood up in frustration.

" Tsuna didn't tell you? She's a member of the Family now."

" Eh? That's great. Now we can hang out more." Yamamoto grinned.

" He's right Gokudera- kun. She's more powerful than you think." Tsuna reassured him.

" If the Tenth says so, then I'll have no choice but to accept her." Gokudera sighed.

" You guys just stop being dramatic already. Time is money. " Mammon said before they proceeded to the reception room.

" C'mon guys let's go before they wreck the whole place, like last time. " Tsuna said before they left, leaving the class all dumbfounded.

" Last time? When did that happen? " the teacher said to no one before continuing to the lesson like nothing's happened.

* * *

***********

_Reception room_

**********

When they reached the room, they felt a murderous aura being emitted from inside. All of them knew who it was. It was none other than the school prefect, Hibari.

" VOOOIIII!!! You bastards are late. " Squalo yawned from the side of the room.

" So who's this illusionist you want us to recruit? He better not be a pushover." Mammon said.

" Don't worry he's a great illusionist, like his master. Right Mukuro? " they all turned to Chrome who turned to Mukuro in a second.

" Ku fu fu. Of course, he did learn from me. Even though I think he's still far from my level. "

" Hey bastard, how was prison? " Gokudera smirked.

" Bastard, how dare you say that to Mukuro- sama? " Ken got angry at him.

" It's all right. A bit boring, if you ask me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Tsunayoshi. "

" F- For what? "

" For training Chrome to be stronger. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to be here … for a few hours. " he smirked.

" You can do that now?!" Mukuro nodded.

" Okay, I know I just said this a few minutes ago, but will you please start this deal already. Time is _money_. "

" Fine. Let's begin. Everyone sit down. " Reborn said sitting in the leather chair.

The Varia, except for Xanxus who's still sleeping on his chair, decided to stand up rather than sitting down since they hate sitting next to each other. Yamamoto and Gokudera sat on the floor because there was no more room in the couch. Hibari decided to sit on the farthest side of the couch. Tsuna sat in the middle, a little bit far away from the prefect. Mukuro smirked at this. Now he had a chance to sit next with Tsuna. But before he could even move over to him, he was already beaten to it by Yuuka. ' This girl again? ' Mukuro thought.

Yuuka smirked. There was no way , she'd ever let Mukuro flirt with his friend. But since she's polite, she let him sit on the couch but not next to Tsuna. She scooted over to her right, making Tsuna move closer to Hibari. ' If this continues, I'm sure they'll finally confess to each other. ' she inwardly giggled.

" So where is this so called great illusionist, trash? " Xanxus said who just woke up from his nap.

" That's what I like to know about too. Mukuro where's Fran? " Reborn turned to look at him.

" My apprentice is apparently imprisoned right now. "

" Great. Now how can we recruit him if he's in jail? " Belphegor sarcastically said.

" … Sorry. Wrong choice of words there. He's not actually in jail, he's just frozen in ice, under our base in Kokuyo Land. " they all sweat dropped.

" Why would you freeze your own apprentice in ice? " Tsuna asked.

" I did it so he wouldn't have to fight you. "

" What has that got to do with him? "

" I froze him the day before you infiltrated Kokuyo Land. "

" … Why? "

" If I let him fight you, you might die. That means I couldn't possess you anymore. "

' I- Is he really that strong? ' Tsuna thought.

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go unfreeze him. " Yamamoto said before all of them left for Kokuyo Land. Even Hibari came with them, which is a surprise for everyone.

********

* * *

_Kokuyo Land_

********

" Here's the entrance. It may look like a basement, but there's a secret door inside that'll lead you to where Fran is. "

Everyone followed Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. Upon reaching the door, all of them could feel the cold from the inside. Since Mukuro knew this was gonna happen someday, he gave them thick jackets to keep them warm. When Mukuro opened the entrance, it revealed a very spacious room that seemed familiar to Tsuna. It used to be an exhibit for polar bears and penguins. No wonder Mukuro picked this place to put Fran in. It's already cold inside.

" Okay we're here. I'll heat the place a bit so you can see Fran through the cold mist. " Mukuro walked to the almost frozen thermostat and warmed the place. When the mist slowly cleared, nearly everyone gasped when they saw what, or in this case, who was in front of them. It was none other than Fran. Mukuro really wasn't kidding when he said he froze his apprentice.

" Everyone take off your jackets. This place will be twice as hot now. " he said after he took off his own jacket. After the ice melted, Fran started to wake up from his deep slumber.

" … Wow. That was the most peaceful sleep I had ever since I met Ken nii-san. " Fran yawned.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?! "

" Calm down, Ken. "

" Hmm? Master, who are these guys? " Fran asked when he saw his master with a lot of people.

" This is Tsunayoshi, the soon to be boss of the Vongola, and his friends. " Mukuro pointed to them. " And these people over here are the Varia. You'll be staying with them. Well, at least until I get out of Vendicare. "

" Does that mean that you lost to the next heir? " Mukuro nodded, but he was still smiling.

" Oh. No wonder your illusion is here. So … I have to stay with them? "

" Ushishishi. Of course you are. You'll be the Varia's new uncute kohai. "

" … And you are? "

" I'm Belphegor. _Prince_ Belphegor. "

" A prince huh? You sure don't look like one. "

" Huh? "

" I mean you wear a tiara. Shouldn't a princess wear that? "

STAB!!

" It's a custom made crown, froggy. And speaking of frogs, here. " Bel took out a frog hat from who knows where and placed it on Fran.

" A weird nickname, and now this hat? Is this really necessary? "

" For him, yes. But for the rest of us, we don't really care. " Mammon said.

" Master, couldn't I just kill myself instead of being with this fake prince? " Bel's eye twitched, even though no one really saw it.

" Oi froggy, the prince is not fake. From now on, you should call the prince, Bel- senpai. It sounds better. "

" Whatever. "

* * *

animaniac-aizel012: Sorry I have to end it here people. I have another test coming up. It's our pre- final exam. TTATT

Sapphire: H- Hey. Can you please untie me now? I'm getting a cramp.

animaniac-aizel012: _*** an evil smile appeared ***_ I might be able to, if you stop being such a bitch.

Sapphire: Fine. I promise.

animaniac-aizel012: Okay. I'll let you go after 2 days.

Sapphire: WHAT?!? YOU SAID YOU'D UNTIE ME!!

animaniac-aizel012: I said _might_ not _will_.

Sapphire: …

Dino: Hey. By any chance, did you see a whip lying around here?

animaniac-aizel012: Dino?! How did you get here?

Dino: There was a really weird door open, so here I am now.

Sapphire: You left the door unlocked didn't you?

animaniac-aizel012: I'm forgetful at a lot of things. Here's your whip back Dino. You can come back anytime you want.

Dino: Sure. _*** leaves for the magic door to the KHR world ***_

animaniac-aizel012: Okay everyone, Read and Review please. :3


End file.
